Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a shield unit configured by connecting a shield shell to an opening end of a shield member.
Related Art
A, shield cable for an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (REV), and the like dealing with high voltage is provided with a shield unit to be electrically connected to shield case. This shield unit includes a shield member made of a braided wire or the like covering an electric cable bundle and a shield shell connected to an opening end of the shield member. When the shield shell is fixed, to the grounded shield case, the shield member is electrically connected to the shield case via the shield shell, and the electric cable bundle covered with the shield member functions as the shield cable shielding against noise.
For connection between the shield member and the shield shell, a method of covering a tubular portion provided in the shield shell with an end portion of the shield member and swaging and fixing a swage ring over the end portion is often used. Also, to enhance fixation of the shield member, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-339933 describes that a tightening belt is fitted over the shield member and is tightened by a bolt to reduce the diameter of the shield member. Further, to enhance fixation of the shield member, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-324627 describes that a band-shaped clamp attached to the tubular portion of the shield shell over the shield member is welded to the tubular portion of the shield shell together with the shield member.